Scared
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: She's scared, really super scared. What if he hates it?... She's tired of being scared. She is Thalia Grace. She is fearless. Father's Day ONESHOT :  Warning: May be OOC


**_Scared_**

**_By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx_**

**AN: Wow, this is my longest poem thingy ever. Happy Dad's Day to all you dads(highly unlikely) on here, and all your dads! Tell 'em happy Dad's Day! (: **

**I'm sorry if this is OOC, but you know, if I was Thalia, and my mom hated me, I would want to impress my dad. And if my mom hated me and did all this crap to me, and I was NINE, I would feel scared to face my dad, who left me with my mom for nine years. So, I think even Thalia would be a bit scared of her dad. That, or she'd want to impress him. And she hates her mom. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO/HoO. **

* * *

><p>She's s-c-a-r-e-d<p>

_(really super s.c.a.r.e.d)_

What if he **doesn't like it**?

WHAT IF HE HATES IT?

What if he b~l~o~w~s up at her,

just like her _**mom **_did on Mother's Day?

_She was just trying to be nice..._

She made something especially

F

O

R

H

I

M

_**[And only for him]**_

Not for _her_

not for Jason

**{cute, sweet little Jason} **

not for any of those g/o/d/s that he t*a*l*k*s about

/But Miss Belle said the gods don't exist...\

_:And Dad just laughed...: _

"**Of course **they do, Thalia,

you'll know more s.o.m.e.d.a.y..."

=_He was in a good mood that day_=

She could only

_**H**_

_**O**_

_**P**_

_**E**_

he wasn't with _her_ again

(Because she knows how **that** will end—very b~a~d~l~y)

All she's asking for is just a little alone t=i=m=e with him

No, Jason, no mom, no one. 

_**[Was it that hard to ask for?]**_

So, praying to every g:o:d that's she's heard of...

_{The Greeks, that 'Jesus' from Maddi's church, the Egyptians...}_

**...she timidly knocks on her mother's door**

_Because if he's here, then he's definitely in there_

But she won't get her hopes up

(Not again; only to see them

C

R

U

S

H

E

D)

"Come in," says a masculine voice

_[It's him, for sure.]_

She shyly walks in, suddenly feeling so self-conscious

*Since when does **anyone** make her feel this way?*

"Hi, Dad," she says quietly, looking down.

Jupiter_**(Or is he Zeus? She never knows) **_smiles briefly at her, then says, "Thalia."

!She wants to p.l.e.a.s.e him so badly!

_Why, though?_

"I, um," she mumbles, scuffing her foot on the wine-stained carpet, "got you something."

He raises an eyebrow, and she flinches.

"_You are worthless, Thalia. __**NOTHING**__."_

"What?"

"I..." she mutters, refusing to meet his

**B**

**I**

**G**

**B**

**L**

**U**

**E**

**E**

**Y**

**E**

**S**

(They're sterner and wiser, but she knows them—_Jason_ has them too.)

"I made you this." She holds up a small piece of paper

[So, so simple]

with a l:i:g:h:t:n:i:n:g bolt drawn on it and says

_**Happy Father's Day, Jupiter.**_

"It's not my handwriting," she adds quickly. "I had trouble writing, so I had Miss Belle write it."

He looks somewhat confused, then mutters, "But I'm not..."

That's it. Her mom was right. He didn't like it.

She was

_W_

_O_

_R_

_T_

_H_

_L_

_E_

_S_

_S_

He must've n.o.t.i.c.e.d her _**upset face**_

because he sighs, then says, "Thank you, Thalia."

_(It's probably the closest things she'll get to him showing affection)_

She smiles briefly, then mumbles, "You're welcome," before running off

'_Maybe he wasn't the best dad ever,' _Thalia Grace muses.

_***It's been at least thirty years since that, and she wonders if he remembers that too...***_

'_He's far from it. But he did save my life, and we did have that one moment...'_

~So, after having an internal battle with herself...~

'**You once cursed him to the high heavens and back!'**

'_So?'_

...Thalia reluctantly mutters a p/r/a/y/e/r to Lord Hermes

/Luke's dad...\ 

And she reluctantly holds up envelope addressed to **Zeus**—her dad, not _Jupiter _

_**[Because today marks the 30th**__** anniversary of when he saved her life…**_

…_AND it's Father's Day]_

And she's still kinda s*c*a*r*e*d

{Just like when she was 9}

He might be o/f/f/e/n/d/e/d…

…but then again he might **NOT**.

_**&&**_ now, she's learned to

T

A

K

E

R

I

S

K

S

_Because, even if you're a Hunter, you never know how short life can be_

So, she g~i~v~e~s Hermes the e;n;v;e;l;o;p;e

*and a d|r|a|c|h|m|a, of course*

Then he **f+l+a+s+h+e+s **away

=It's too late to turn back now=

But she doesn't care, not at all

Because she's _**TIRED **_of being

_S_

_C_

_A_

_R_

_E_

_D_

She'd done being the little girl who was terrified of her father

**(Yeah, he can blast you into a million pieces. So?)**

She's going to start t:a:k:i:n:g r:i:s:k:s

_[You do it with everyone else, why not your dad?]_

She's not worthless;

**She's not nothing. **

He doesn't b.e.l.i.e.v.e that, and neither does she.

She's not s`c`a`r`e`d of him

Like she was when she was nine…

She'd done with being

**S**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**D**

_**[She is Thalia Grace.**_

_**She is fearless.]**_


End file.
